When We Were Kids
by SwiftieOfDayDreams
Summary: Here is a Isabelle, Alec, Jace growing up together fan fiction. It's a one-shot, but I think it holds a lot of meaning. Basically, it takes you from when they were 12 to 15. In a few short paragraphs for each age. All in Isabelle's point of view.


Isabelle

(12) Jace and Alec have been super close, especially after Jace asked Alec to be his parabatai. Alec couldn't have been more surprised. Despite what she tried to tell him, she could never finish the sentence before Alec told her to shut up, Alec didn't think he was just as good as everyone else. Isabelle understood her brother's insecurities, she had a few herself. Isabelle hated being the only girl in a house full of three other guys. It had some perks, but a majority of the time she feels that she is being underestimated. Maryse would sometimes hang out with Isabelle, but they didn't do much together. Isabelle was close to her mother, but in some ways she still wished she had a sister to talk to. It would have made dealing with the rejection from Alec and Jace easier. Max was too young to understand that Isabelle need to prove that she was just as good as Jace, and just because she was a girl didn't mean that she couldn't be just like him. It was hard to copy Jace, everything seemed to come naturally to him.

(13) Isabelle learned to get around Jace's walls, and they were hard to break. It took her forever to realize that he didn't hate her. He just didn't want to let her in. So Isabelle tried something different, she let him in first. Soon she would go to Jace with her problems more than her mom. Not liked it mattered, Isabelle felt that her mom never really paid attention to her anymore. Jace learned that he could trust Isabelle, like he could Alec, and Isabelle felt accomplished and accepted. Jace came to Isabelle and Alec one day after training and ask them, "We, the three of us are a team right? And as a team we help each other out right?" Isabelle didn't know what to say, it wasn't a proposal. There was something wrong. "Of course Jace. What's going on? What happened?" Isabelle asked Jace, getting slightly scared at the way he was acting. Jace shifted uncomfortably, "I want to go out, outside the Institute. I think we are ready. Are you guys in?" We stared at him like he fell from mars. "By the Angels, Jace. We could get in so much trouble-" Jace cut Alec off, "I knew you guys wouldn't understand." Jace started to turn around and leave, defeated but Alec stopped him. "You didn't let me finish Jace. I said we could get in so much trouble if we were caught. So what's the plan?" Now it was Jace and Isabelle's turn to stare at Alec like he fell from mars. Jace grinned. That was the first time Jace ever saved Isabelle's life, but it surely wasn't the last time.

(14) "Isabelle! What part of don't move did you not understand?!" Jace yelled at her. "I saw a chance, and I took it Jace! I save your freaking life! A thank you would be nice!" Isabelle growled at the covered in bruises and blood, blond-headed lunatic that she had grown to love. "Alec and I had it under control! We didn't need you to step in!" Jace screamed back, his golden eyes flashing with anger. There it was again, Alec and I, Isabelle took a step back shock and hurt written all over her face. "Fine then. Deal with it yourselves." Isabelle spat at the two boys before turning around and running back to the Institute. She hated how they didn't think she couldn't handle the same things they could. She thought they had changed, after all Isabelle was almost fifteen, and the three of them had been fighting side by side for ages now.

Storming up to her room, Isabelle ignored her mother calling her name. She slammed her door shut and locked it, not wanting to talk to anyone. After five or so minutes of crying on her sofa, she stood up and went to her bathroom. She cringed at the reflection in the mirror, bruised and covered in dry blood. Her hair was covered in dust and goop. Taking out her stele she drew iratze, the healing rune. Slowly her bruises and cuts started to fade. Turning on the shower, she stepped in once it was warm enough.

(15) Isabelle liked being attractive. Yes, she knows she is beautiful. She knows how to use it when dealing with tracking demons. It comes in handy when the demon they were trailing decides to go into a club. Isabelle had started liking heels and dresses recently, maybe because everyone says you can't fight in a dress or heels. Isabelle wants to prove them all wrong, and she doesn't care what they think. She can take down a demon, look good doing it as well, and still have time to do her nails. Jace and Alec still yell at her for blowing up their battles, but each time they do she is already tracking down the next demon. Isabelle knows she is pushing them aside, but she just wants them to see she can be just like them. Eventually they will know. Until then Isabelle is busy being the best shadowhunter she can be.


End file.
